


All's Fair in Love and Porn

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALL THE PAIRINGS - Freeform, AU, Anal, D/s themes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Size Kink, Threesomes, but here's some casual warnings, drug references, legit so many pairings, not tagging the relationships for reasons, porn industry-AU, smut chapters will be tagged seperately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: The World Wanking Entertainment is a pretty great company to work in all things considered. Finn Balor and Seth Rollins only have one complaint. It's ridiculously hard to find love when your life revolves around sex.As they try to be loved behind the scenes, watch as your deepest desires get put on film.Subscribe to the WWE for just $9.99 and get all access to the best porn in the business.





	1. Chapter 1

_ The adult industry has always had a stigma attached to it. It’s been blamed with the corruption of children, the destruction of marriages, the spread of STDs, and whatever else you can think of. But all porn is, is a company that entertains people for a profit. Not unlike sports, concerts, and Hollywood. Just well, more assholes and dicks. But actual assholes and dicks. Sports and Hollywood have plenty of the figurative versions. _

_ The industry has been known to be rampant with drugs. And maybe that’s true. Each actor’s experience is different. Every company is different. And for every good life lived in this world, there is a bad. Porn has been credited as an addiction in itself. We’ve all heard the stories. Husband is addicted to the pretty girls on screen taking 3 cocks at a time. Wife can’t take it anymore and divorces husband. Husband loses everything and goes to rehab. It’s almost a stereotypical story now. A wives tale to ward off future viewers.  _

_ Porn has been known as sexually abusive, degrading, and violent. But I mean, who doesn’t like a good hard fuck every so often?  Well, okay that’s not everyone’s cup of tea. And I’m not saying there hasn’t been any form of abusive tactics in the porn industry. I’ve seen it. I’ve experienced the mental abuse of it all. There’s an inequality in the porn industry especially with women and minorities. Pay is much less for women and men of color in many companies. So many types of people get fetishized.The gay porn industry is lucrative for the actors but it’s highly judgemental of appearances and sizes. There’s this pressure to look perfect, moan perfect, stay hard, stay wet, stay turned on. It’s mentally taxing. It’s physically and emotionally abusive sometimes. And some companies just don’t take care of their workers. _

_ And in the end of the day, if the viewers don’t like you, the industry drops you quick. Future endeavoured to find another job. Which probably won’t be much because having a porn company on your past employment experience is like getting blacklisted by “respectable” society.  No matter how great a company you worked for. _

_ In the end the viewers are a huge portion of the industry. And their fickle behavior of never being happy with the product fucks with porn stars more than they are already getting fucked for viewer entertainment. You ever hear about that girl who did videos to pay for college? She made a hell of a lot of people happy with her vids, but once she hit the news, even the people who jerked off to her sent her threats. _

_ Porn stars and their experiences can’t be generalized, though. It’s not what hollywood makes it out to be. It’s not what religious journalists write it out to be. Now, I’m not saying Porn isn’t as horrible as many accounts make it. It can be a nightmare. But when you work for the right place, when you make the right friends, when you found something you enjoy and you’re good at it, it’s not as horrible as you initially imagined when you showed up to the casting couch.  _

_ In fact, working for World Wanking Entertainment has given me friendships I’ll have for many years. It has given me a family when my own family stopped supporting me. It has given me a comfortable paycheck. WWE is the safest and sanest company I’ve worked in since starting in porn. And I’ve worked in a few. _

_ Despite it’s bad rep with society, Porn makes billions of dollars a year. All around the world people watch porn. Yeah even you, dear reader. If you never watched porn you wouldn’t have picked up this story to read. You were curious. You wanted to know our stories. Well, I don’t blame you. _

_ The only thing I have to complain about is how hard it was to find love while being a porn star.  But it’s hard to find love anywhere, isn’t it? That’s why you’re here, though, huh? To hear my story. To hear the behind the scenes love stories of WWE. _

_ I hope you enjoy reading about World Wanking Entertainment and how it gave me everything I ever wanted. _

_ Now go ahead, I know you’re curious if you haven’t watched any yet. Follow the link below and have yourself a taste of the best, the man of WWE. _

__ _ Xoxo, Seth Rollins. _

 

Finn Balor smirked as he handed the small laptop back to his best friend. “I like this. You’re really going to go through with it?”

Seth Rollins nodded. “Yeah. I think Steph and Hunter will really like it. I’m going to show it to them today. It’ll target the female viewers and set a great image for the company.”

“A porn blog that talks about relationships and finding love in the porn industry,” Finn mused. “You’re a genius, babe.”

A smile pulled the bearded face. He looked so happy and proud. “Thanks. I hope it goes well.”

Finn reached over and squeezed Seth’s hand. “I have faith that you’ll change the minds of alot of people. And I’m proud of you.”

Seth grinned, doe shaped brown eyes glittered under the soft lighting of the cafe down the street from WWE headquarters. Headquarters was an old hotel building that was bought out and remade to house production for the porn company.  It had everything. Scene rooms, locker rooms, a large kitchen, offices for the executives, a large break room, a conference room, a lounge room, everything you could ask for. Even a professional cleaning crew and a pool.  


The company owners, Stephanie Mcmahon and her husband Hunter Hearst Helmsley, were already pretty rich before deciding to create their own company. A company that had strict policies and had surprise monthly wellness testing to make sure that their business continues to run as a business and not some creepy underground dungeon with a camera and dirty sheets.

Seth had worked for them for a few years now. Finn had come later, having tried Japan for a few years after leaving Ireland . Both were from other companies who just couldn’t take the abuse of it and needed a better place to work in. They didn’t hit it off at first, but once they spent some time together, they became great friends. And whenever Seth had an idea, he made sure to explain it to Finn. And when Finn had something to say, Seth paid attention.

Because both men were being groomed for a future in the company when they were done filming. Seth was working with Stephanie Mcmahon to become a creative mind, while Finn worked with Hunter to become a producer. Both men joked around that Steph and Hunter were hoping Seth and Finn were going to take over the company as a couple.

But that wasn’t going to happen. 

Not that Finn and Seth hadn’t joked around that if they never found anyone else, they’d just become permanent fuck buddies. 

Both men were hoping that will never come to be. They loved each other. Were work husbands. But it wasn’t the same kind of love they wanted.

Finn hadn’t been in a real relationship in years. It was a bunch of failed dates. And no one lately was peeking his interest. Finn wasn’t picky per se. He just knew he wanted someone kind, who wasn’t going to hold the fact that he did porn over his head. Man or woman, didn’t matter since Finn was bi. But he always saw himself being with a man for the rest of his life. He liked guys who were big and handsome. The kind that could throw you around but didn’t unless you asked for it. And they had to be sexually compatible. Well, Finn was sexually compatible with alot of people. He was in high demand because of that. But being a good fuck-

He sighed to himself. He could rant about the difference of being a good fuck and being sexually compatible for hours. But he didn’t have the energy to do so. Okay so he was picky.

Seth was in a similar boat. He had been lonely lately. Hadn’t been in love since he was a newbie from Davenport, Iowa entering the industry as a fit emo twink. His body had changed alot, but his lack of romance had not. And Seth for lack of a better word was a helpless romantic. Such an odd career path for a man who liked romance, but Seth made it work. 

Only difference with Seth and Finn was that Seth had his eyes on someone. Another actor in the company. A large Scottish man who’s deep voice called Seth in like a siren. 

But the thing was Seth had never talked to the man. Had never had a scene with the man. Seth barely saw him around the building. But he was 100 percent into him. Seth wanted to ride Drew McIntyre until they both found the holy land. But more then sex, he wanted to kiss him and hold his hand. Seth wanted to talk to him. Wanted to get to know him.

Finn looked over at Seth and saw that glazed far off look in his friend’s eyes and snickered.  He snapped his fingers in front of the pretty face and grinned when Seth visibly shook his thoughts away.

Seth cleared his throat and sipped at his coffee. Then he sighed. “I hope I can get more than just my story in the blog. I was thinking of asking Mustafa and Joe. Even Becky and Charlotte.”

“You could ask Steph and Hunter about their story.”

“True. … I want the crap side too. Like those who don’t have any luck in love.”

“Oh so me and you?”

Seth chuckled. “Well, obviously me. But would you mind being featured in my blog?”

Finn made a show of contemplating the offer. “I don’t know, Seth, what do I get from it?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “I’ll finally tell Steph that you and Bayley can do that pegging video with me.”

A bright grin took over Finn’s features, crinkling the corners of his ocean water blue eyes. “Finally! Bayley is gonna freak.”

“Yeah yeah,” Seth waved a hand. “Whatever. I was probably gonna let that happen eventually anyway. I’m just happy you’ll share your story.”

“There’s not much to tell.” Finn took a long pull of his lukewarm latte. He leaned back in the wooden chair and crossed his toned arms over his defined chest. “I’m just tired of being single. I can’t seem to find anyone who doesn’t freak out about me doing porn. They all run for the hills lately,” Finn admitted.

“Well maybe you should look for someone in the industry. That way you guys already know what’s up and it’s not a huge deal breaker or whatever.”

Finn smirked. He had tried that already, but it had yet to pan out. But he prodded Seth to go on and see where it went. “Oh yeah? Like who? You?”

Seth cackled. “You wish. You know for a fact you can’t handle me.”

“Oh good,” Finn deadpanned, but then laughed. “We’re too close. It would be like fucking my brother.”

Seth chuckled softly. He then pursed his lips in thought. “Didn’t we do that scene once?” he joked. “And we fuck all the time you asshole,” Seth added quickly.

Finn was still laughing. He ignored the last bit with a wave of his hand, dismissing the obvious. “No. Thank god. I wouldn’t be able to stop laughing if we did fake incest. I think you’re thinking about the time you did the step-brother scene with Dolph.”

A look of disgust crossed his face. “Ugh don’t remind me. I think I was trying to suppress that memory.”

Finn took another sip of his coffee and sighed. He looked around the small cafe able to see headquarters down the street from their window view. “Honestly I don’t blame you. It sucks when a nice ass is an ass.”

Seth nodded. There was silence for a few minutes and then Seth looked at his best friend. “How about someone like Jeff Hardy?” he suggested going back to the earlier conversation.

Blue eyes narrowed. “He’s a great guy, but he’s just not my type.”

“Okay, then Tye?”

“Dillinger? No way.”

“Mike Mizanin?”

“Isn’t he married with a kid?”

“Oh yeah,” Seth frowned. “Um...Bayley?”

Finn started to chuckle again. “I love the girl. But I think I’m more into penises lately if you catch my drift.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude. She’s amazing, you guys have a similar sense of humor. Plus we both know she’s a master with a strap on.”

“I think she’s dating someone anyway.”

“Who?”

“No one in the business,” Finn replied. He finished off his coffee, leaning his head on his propped up fist, giving Seth his full attention.

“AJ?”

“I’m not into slightly homophobic southern boys who do daddy porn.”

Seth snorted amused. “You’re fucking picky man.”

Finn’s lips stretched into a conniving grin. “What about I go after that Drew guy?”

“You better be talking about Gulak from the frat boy videos,” Seth sneered. His doe brown eyes narrowed.

“No way, I meant McIntyre. He’s strong and big. And from the few scenes I’ve done with the guy, I have to say I am impressed.”

Seth pouted a little. 

Finn’s turn to roll his eyes. He patted Seth’s hand reassuringly. “I’m joking. You know I couldn’t do that to you. He’s your dream guy, not mine.”

With a whine, Seth leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I feel like a high schooler trying to get the hot guy to notice me.”

“If you tell Hunter about that type of scene he’d center a whole series on it. School boys and such.”

Seth laughed despite himself. “Fuck you. I’m serious. I really like this guy and I haven’t even had a scene with him yet. He’s gorgeous and tall.. But he’s also got these dimples and beautiful eyes.”

Finn smiled softly. “Oh, Seth, you got it bad for him.”

“I do.”

“You never talked to him before, have you?”

“No. Too afraid I’ll act like an idiot.”

Finn sat back again and shook his head. “You’re impossible and I’m picky. We’re a shit bunch.” Seth scoffed. Finn stood, stretching, idly scratching his shirt covered abs. “We need to go. I have a scene with Braun I have to prep for.”

Seth lips stretched thin with a grimace. “Oof, make sure to really stretch. He’s big.”

_____

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video Title: Take It All In, Finn.
> 
> Braun Strowman and Finn Balor shoot their video and then Finn contemplates his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Size Kink, Blowjobs, Anal, Rimjob, Gaping, Cum play (ish), Post-coital cuteness 
> 
> Also. I never thought I would write this pairing but here we are. I hope you enjoy.

Rough huge hands held Finn’s small toned body down against the pillowy mattress. The differences were pleasurable to his hot skin. Braun’s cotton briefs were tented against his thigh, causing this delicious friction. Finn moaned through parted lips.

Braun took the chance and moved his lips from Finn’s neck. They kissed sloppily, saliva dripping into both their beards.

After a minute, Braun broke from the lock and put his hands under Finn’s arms, gripping and pulling, making Finn sit up with him. Being manhandled always made Finn’s mouth water. And Braun had the size to throw him around the way Finn could appreciate. 

He wasn’t the best looker and his cock might just be too big for Finn’s comfort. But the man knew how to treat Finn like a little bottom bitch. And Finn could respect that. Even when Finn preferred to top.

Braun kissed him again then trailed down, a string of saliva following along. He licked down the sculpted chest and abs, following the bumps and dips of the immaculate body like he was tasting perfection itself. He spent a few seconds admiring each nipple next, giving these burly deep rumbling groans whenever Finn dug his blunt nails into his shoulder blades. 

When Braun stood up off the bed, Finn crawled forwards, hands already outstretched to remove the tight black underwear. The hard heavy girth sprung out, practically hitting Braun’s belly button. Finn licked his lips and looked up, eyes smirking as he lowered down and kissed the head with his reddened lips.

Like a man attacked by gluttony, Finn devoured the large cock, jaw stretched. He was sure his face was going to ache when they were done, but Finn tried not to think about it too much. The feel of Braun’s big hand on the back of his head petting his hair was charming. Braun looked like a violent person- and he was when he did his bdsm shoots- but he had this gentle side to him. Finn liked to think he was a gentle giant. He would never say that out loud, though. Braun had a favorite paddle that Finn was sure would be used if they did any kink scenes together. Don’t call the monster sized dom with a monster sized dick a gentle giant and not expect to be proven wrong.

“Yeah, take it all in,” Braun groaned as Finn’s lips gulped the length down further and further. Finn squeezed his left thumb in his hand, suppressing his gag reflex and swallowing around the head at the the back of his throat. He almost wondered if he kept going, would the viewers see the bulge at his neck? “That’s right. Just like that.”

Finn pulled away, an immodest gasp breaking the quiet moans in the room. His mouth and beard was coated with spit and slips of salty pre-cum. Heaving for breath, Finn licked his lips savoring. He looked back up and saw Braun with one hand tweeking a hard small nipple. Then he went back down, deep throating one more time before bobbing enthusiastically.

He has been told many times, and would toot his own horn on occasion, but Finn was the leader of the club when it came to sucking cock. Well, he was amazing at sex in general. He was made to make people feel good. And that was a great feeling for him. But there was something about his mouth that man other men (and many women) aroused and blissed out. 

It must be the pouty naturally red lips and glittery blue eyes. Made these American men salute him like the Star Spangled Banner. 

Finn dug a hand into his jockstap and pumped his half-hard cock into his fist, getting himself good and ready for the position switch.

The director cued for the switch and Braun slowly dragged his cock out of Finn’s mouth, admiring the view of Finn’s stretched lips from above. 

He bent down and grabbed Finn’s hips and forcefully flipped him on the bed, soft ass framed by the red jockstap up in the air. Braun smacked a hand down on one cheek and grinned at the way it jiggled on impact. Finn moaned looking back over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded. Braun shoved Finn’s legs apart as far as they would go, in turn spreading the round ass. Then the long bearded jaw nestled between Finn’s cheeks. 

Braun slurped and prodded at the loosened hole, getting it slick. Finn threw his head back, arching up. The thick beard hairs were rubbing his thighs and balls in just the right way, making Finn’s cock pulse beneath him. There was sure to be some beard burn tomorrow.

He was stringing together a few curses and soft pants when Braun sat up and pulled Finn’s hips up so the smaller man was on his knees, toned arms holding himself up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Braun slip on the condom that was nearby and coat himself in lube, kneeling behind him. He steadied himself on one elbow and reached down to his leaking length and gripped it, slipping it through the leg hole of the jock so he could pump it comfortably.

A strong hand on his ass spread him open before he could feel a soft nudging at his hole. 

“Fuck me, please,” Finn whined. He continued to stroke himself as Braun pushed in. Slow and mindful. But it stretched Finn so much. He felt like he was being torn open. Like by the end of that scene he would be in 2 pieces. And it hurt. Stung in the best way possible. Almost unbearable. Finn choked out a gasp like he physically forgot how to breathe. “Fuck,” he groaned low and long, eyes fluttering shut. 

He felt like he was being impaled.

It’s not his first scene with Braun. Probably not his last. But Braun had a cock so big you just never got used to it.

It matched the monster of a man so well.

Once fully in and Finn had calmed his breathing down, Braun started to drag back out, pulling Finn with him. It created this obscene stretch of Finn’s hole, the camera zooming in. Then without warning, Braun drove back in strong, his hips smacking into Finn’s ass cheeks and Finn cried out. “Holy Shit.” 

Finn dropped his arms under him and pressed his face into the pillow. His blue eyes blurred with tears. 

Braun slid a hand over Finn’s lower back soothingly before repeating the motion several times. Finally, Braun decided to set an even pace, slow at first but after a few minutes the cock in his hole slipped back and forth faster. Deep. So deep and strong. Skin slapped skin. Sweat slicked both men. Heavy breathing mixed with sharp gasps and small grunts.

Finn’s legs felt wobbly holding him up for so long. Like he could read Finn’s mind Braun pulled out, leaving Finn feeling empty with a bit of relief. The large man sat back on the bed near the headboard. Finn took his outstretched hand and moved to straddle Braun’s large lap in reverse.

Slowly he lowered himself, onto the thick hot muscle, feeling it stretch him again. The position made it feel so much deeper. Like it was trying to fill him up until he could no longer hunger ever again. Fully seated, the smaller man leaned forward and steadied a hand on the big leg under him. Then he started to bounce up and down, doing most of the work this time.

Finn couldn’t help his head lolling to the side. 

He was feeling so good, getting hit just the right way. Braun was throbbing in him. And Finn panted “so good,” “Fuck yeah,” and “please” over and over again. His cock was trapped in the leg hole of the jock, but it weeped in pleasure.

After working with Braun a few times Finn could tell when the man was getting close. His body would tense and he would tweak both his nipples. So Finn wrapped a hand around his own cock, fisting it, alternating between fast and slow, squeezing as he got to the head. He had to finish before Braun and he couldn’t keep the poor giant waiting.

Suddenly, Braun sat up, pulling Finn flush against his sweaty chest. Finn grinned. He liked the way those big hand pawed at him, lifting Finn’s hips up with one hand. The other arm wrapped around Finn’s thick thighs, holding them together, raising them so his knees practically pressed against his chest. Braun cradled Finn like that as he pistoned shallow thrusts. The speed and the angle had Finn’s eyes slam shut and he leaned his head back onto the tattooed shoulder.

“Yes,” Finn moaned. “Oh yeah, fuck me like that.”

Needing more contact than he already had, Finn twisted his upper body a little and held a shaky hand to Braun’s long beard. He grabbed on and pulled Braun’s head forward just enough to slam their lips together. Their mouths moved around sloppily, snarling as teeth bumped together and tongues shoved back and forth. Braun growled into his mouth, rolling his hips. 

Finn’s free hand wandered back to his hard cock and jerked it as best he could in the small area between his thighs and abs. He could hear the squishing sounds of lube getting used by Braun’s cock and it had Finn biting his bottom lip.

The coil of heat wrapped around his insides. His body was starting to shake.

“Close,” Finn whined.

“Yeah?” Braun rumbled into his ear, loud enough for the camera to catch. “You gonna cum from my cock?”

Finn nodded pathetically, Eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open as if he could catch more air that way.

Braun quickly pulled out and pushed Finn down onto the bed in missionary position. Sheathing himself back into Finn as fast as he could, Braun rammed in, fucking Finn in long hard thrusts.

Finn continued to pump his own cock until a cry left his red lips and his body quivered and trembled like he was hit with a strong impact. Strings of hot cum shot up and out, landing on his chiseled abs, getting lost on the sweat lightly tanned ivory skin.

Braun leaned down and captured his lips briefly and pulled out. Finn knew the cameraman was getting a nice view of his used hole now that it was empty again. He could feel it twitch and clench, trying to hold onto the monster that had just left it.

Braun stood off the bed and pulled the condom off tossing it to a trash bin off camera. He then turned back to Finn and pulled the man off the bed and onto his knees at Braun’s feet.

The big hand wrapped around the cock and Finn licked his lips, still feeling the sparks of afterglow spread through him. He pressed forward, kissing the angry purple leaking head as Braun down stroked. 

Braun grabbed Finn by the back of the head and Finn looked up at him, eyes glassy and blown with lust. They were a darker blue then when the video had first started shooting. 

A long deep rumbling growl bubbled in Braun’s large chest and barrelled out of his as crystal and white cum spat out, dripping onto Finn’s face. It streaked the Irishman’s beard, and cheek, with just a bit at the edge of his hairline.

As Braun smeared the cum on his face with his softening cock, Finn grinned up at him.

The director signaled the cut and Finn sighed softly. He sat back off his aching legs, leaning back against the bed. 

Braun, equally as spent, laid across the bed on his front, face pressed into the pillows. He leveled out his breathing before standing and joining the big man on the bed. A large arm slung over him and fingers massaged faintly against Finn’s lower back. Finn chuckled tiredly, looking at Braun, watching the gentle giant turn face and look at him.

Braun laughed took and shook his head. “Good scene,” he grumbled, dopey smile on his sated face.

“Always a fun time with us, big guy.”

The other man nodded just as an assistant came up and handed them some water bottles and clean towels.

They were sluggish to get up, but moved to the on suite bathroom, happy that the showers were huge and that they could both fit with plenty of space. 

Despite the room, Finn and Braun gravitated towards each other, minds and bodies still fluttering with good feelings and relaxation.

The water felt good against Finn’s aching back, beating down on him as he stood up taller, meeting Braun’s bent head. Their kiss was simple and short unlike the ones they shared earlier. Just remnants of passion trickling out of them.

They passed the shampoo back and forth, Braun having untied his hair at some point. Finn spent plenty of time washing out the lube that coated his asshole. Deeming himself clean enough until he could go home and care for himself in depth, Finn looked over at the big man to his left. Braun had his head back, caressing the soap over his upper body.

Braun was strong and kind. Two qualities Finn looked in a man. And Braun was good looking if you were into the log cabin deer hunter southern boy with a long beard. Finn wasn’t though. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes at his own pickiness. 

Or was it his desperation for affection?

He was checking out his coworker for a possibility of more than sex, completely disregarding that Braun was a human being who had feelings and wasn’t just something to study and judge.

Plus, like many in the porn business, Braun was more straight than he was anything else. Sure he had sex with men for a living, but sexual gratification wasn’t always what entailed a sexuality. It didn’t mean he was bi. And it didn’t mean that he would want Finn deciding his worth like a piece of meat at the market. 

They both finished up around the same time and turned off the water stream before drying off on the towels the had been given.

“Last shoot for this week?” Braun asked idly.

“Hm,” Finn hummed. “Yeah, but I’m coming in tomorrow and Friday to work with Hunter. Goin’ ta start planning the new batches of the  _ Not So Straight _ series.”

Braun smirked. “They get new blood for those?”

Finn nodded as he walked back to the bedroom and grabbed his briefs. “I think. Hunter mentioned a few new guys he was trying to pull in for those. And then I think Randy is going to do one.”

Braun cringed jokingly then grinned. “Isn’t that too vanilla for Randy?” 

Laughing, Finn gave the big man a look. He let the conversation drop, not much else to say. Randy Orton was one of their vets. But he mostly did straight bdsm stuff. Nothing ridiculous like their sister company ECW. Those guys were nuts. No Randy was more a soft pain play and humiliation dom. He rarely did gay or bi videos though. It’d be interesting to see how that shoot will go. Finn just hoped he wasn’t paired with him.

Braun slipped on his own underwear before putting on his cargo pants and muscle shirt. His long hair dripping down the back of the dry shirt. He looked back at Finn who was still dressing, alot slower in his movements now that the adrenaline had worn down and he could feel his hips and asshole ache. Braun gave a short wave.

“Gotta go catch up with Bliss,” Braun said. “Have fun tomorrow.”

With that Braun was gone and Finn was still finishing getting dressed, watching with blank eyes as the camera crew wrapped up their equipment and reviewed shots. 

If they had been any of the other actors, the director probably would have moved the video along more. But Braun and Finn were used to the routine and to each other that it felt more real to go at their own pace. It was also the reason the director didn’t need to reshoot a certain shot or cut anything out. 

The director gave him the thumbs up then left too.

If Finn could move any faster, he would have been bounding down the stairs to the locker rooms, grabbing his stuff, and skipping off to his car by now. He needed a nap before he went out with Seth tonight. By the time he hopped into the slightly beat up but modest sedan, he wondered for a second whether Braun going out with Bliss- aka Miss Alexa Bliss, one of their female coworkers- could mean that they were dating? But then Finn easily recalled that Alexa and Braun were good friends. They were pretty sarcastic and blunt with everyone but each other. They were sweet to one another. Perhaps they were merely kindred souls who enjoyed going to dive restaurants together?

But maybe Finn was just finding some excuse for Braun to be available.

Finn didn’t even like the guy in anyway more than colleague. Why was he thinking about this so much?

Christ! He was that lonely that he was starting to look at people he wouldn’t normally date just in case he could change his mind. 

But at 37, as a porn star, not having a serious relationship by now was starting to make him doubt every life choice he ever made. Which sucked. Because he loved his life. He didn’t regret a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth talks to people. Someone new might be joining WWE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I'm sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out. I had it written for a while but had some trouble with my original beta. Special shout out to / [The Beastslayers Queen](https://the-beastslayers-queen.tumblr.com) on tumblr for looking this over and telling me if I made sense or not.
> 
> Not the most exciting chapter, but it's setting up the world for more.

Seth walked in to work the next day, a large cup of coffee, a shot of espresso mixed in, and sunglasses shielding his sensitive eyes. He was hungover and tired.

He and Finn had gone to the club last night and only got home around 3 in the morning. And despite a good case of whiskey dick, he and Finn had gone back to his apartment, sucked each other off. Then they drank some more and fell asleep watching reruns of the Nanny.

Seth was never sure why he went to the club and drank so much. He wasn’t a fan of being drunk. He got very emotional and child like when he was drunk. But whenever he was out with Finn, he always ended up doing body shots and knocking back rum like he was a fucking pirate. He always blamed Finn in the end. The fucking Irish bastard was a happy drunk. All smiles and joy. And somehow his charisma rubbed off on Seth and they would just party all night.

Finn was a bad influence.

Seth wouldn’t change it for the world. Not that he would admit it to Finn.

But at least when they were out partying and grinding up against equally drunk men and women at the club, Seth wasn’t thinking about his engulfing loneliness and his embarrassing attachment to a specific Scottish gay pornstar name Drew McIntyre.

Fuck. How was he supposed to work with Stephanie today? Finn was lucky Hunter liked doing work after lunch break. Steph liked to plan before the days shooting. It was 8 am. Seth could feel himself get nauseous just thinking about concentrating on gyrating limbs after all that Jӓger he drank last night.

He just wanted to be home, curled up around his body pillow and dreaming about thick legs and a hairy chest. Was this too much to ask?

Seth walked into Stephanie’s office on the top floor of the renovated hotel after knocking. He didn’t bother to wait for an answer, only sparing the secretary a polite smile before walking in. 

Stephanie Mcmahon was sitting at her desk, legs crossed at the knee,elegantly in leather pants. The large diamond wedding ring glittered under the lights as she typed away at her laptop. Seth admired her glossy brown hair that fell perfectly in big curls on her shoulders. When she realized he was in the room, Steph smiled. It reminded Seth of something a mother would give her children.

Which was weird because Seth has watched Steph have sex on film before. He’s also cum on her tits in a video once when he first started out. 

But, he mused, when you are able to separate film and real life, you realize that film is fantasy. Film isn’t real. ...Most of the time.

Steph was like a mother to her employees though. And Hunter was the dad. They took care of them so much. They wanted the best for them, taught them the business, made sure they saw good doctors for whatever STI they might catch. 

“Hey, good morning,” she beamed, motioning a manicured hand to the couch near the windows. He put his coffee and bag on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Seth chuckled to himself. No matter how long he worked in porn, sitting on a couch in his boss’s office always made him think casting couch. Though… a casting couch with Stephanie would be nice. She had a way of belittling people on screen that made Seth want to try it out. 

The beautiful porn actress turned studio owner got up from behind her desk and moved over to the couch to sit beside Seth. While she did that Seth took out his laptop, a notebook, and pen, ready to get to work.

“Okay, so Hunter and I have a few ideas of new videos we want to try, but we’re still looking for something new and fresh. I’m sick of shooting step-sibling porn and generic casting videos. I need something different to work with,” Steph sighed, leaning back against the plush pillows on the couch. She watched as Seth booted up his computer for a second before continuing. “Any ideas?”

Seth brought up porn sites of their competitors and scrolled around. “I noticed that most sites are staying with the typical story. Either it’s a cheesy drop of dialogue before the scene or it’s no dialogue and straight into it. Or there is a story, it’s sketchy stories like incest or non-con”

Steph nodded. She had an idea where Seth was going with this.

“I think we can use that to our benefit and have series and movie like videos.”

“Like softcore?” Steph scrunched her nose. Softcore was pretty cliche and a bit dated. 

“Not really,” Seth shook his head. “It’s softcore stories, but with real pornographic scenes. We create stories with characters that aren’t completely cliche and market it as regular porn. Porn TV series, but with cumshots.”

“I like it, but you know viewers don’t like too much dialogue when they just want to get off.”

Seth looked at her and smiled. “I thought of that. I think we can manage if we don’t make the story a huge thing. Just some dialogue and few scenes of body language. Like we can have a series with new roommates who totally want each other but instead try to make each other jealous with other people. Or -and this is one I really want to try- a romantic series, first dates.”

She’s grinning which is good.

“I like these Seth. I really like the concept of making porn with a story. It might be able to bring in more female viewers too. I’ll run them by Hunter and see what he thinks.”

Seth scribbled some notes down about the possible concepts he can toy with some more.

“I think the romantic date series would be fun and cute to film. What inspired that?”

He ignored the amused twinkle in her big eyes. “I’ve been on a romantic love kick lately. Which brings me to something I want to run by you.”

Seth pulled up the doc he had been working on his blog posts. Steph leaned forward and quickly scanned the page before she became interested and pulled the laptop closer to actually read.

“I was going to show this to you yesterday, but I didn’t get the chance.I want to start a blog about love in the porn industry,” Seth started, nervously cracking his knuckles. “It’ll focus on the struggles of relationships, but also promote that you can have healthy and supportive love even when you spend your time fucking other people for a living.”

Steph continued to read, a slow smile spreading on her lips. Finally, she sat back and clasped her hands together on her lap, a proud look on her face. “This sounds really fun, and could really give the company some good publicity. As long as you don’t trash us, of course.”

Seth snickered. “Never. All good stuff about the company while sharing some love stories.”

“Whose stories are you going to talk about?”

“Me, obviously,” Seth said. “I got Finn to let me share his love life too, on the condition that I finally do that pegging threesome with him and Bayley.”

Stephanie laughed.

“I was hoping to ask a few other couple too.”

“Sure. As long as their okay with it and they stay within contract guidelines.”

“Any suggestion on who would be interesting to include?”

Steph pondered for a few seconds, eyes lowering to her designer shoes. “Maybe some married couples, since you mentioned you and Finn as the single component. Married couples are few and far between in this industry, but we have some good ones. You could talk to Renee and Dean. Mustafa and Joe would be good too, since it goes beyond the typical marriage. You could breach the subject of BDSM relationships and marriage.”

Seth bit his lip. He already was going to talk to Dean and Renee, but he didn’t think about Mustafa and Joe. They rarely did any shoots together, so Seth didn’t really know them all that well, but he could still try.

“I was hoping I could use your’s and Hunter’s story, too, if you don’t mind?”

Steph grinned. It was a little lecherous, but not entirely scary. “Of course.”

Seth picked up his notebook and pen, ready to write down the details, excited that he was getting the okay to start this journey. He listened intently as she started her modern day love story of a Billion Dollar Princess and delinquent. 

 

__________________

 

Hunter slid the thick packet of papers across the table, a blue pen on top.

Across from him sat two men. One he had just met during this interview and the other was Dean, one of WWE’s camera men and occasional porn star. 

Dean sported a dopey smile on his bearded face watching the man beside him take the contract and read it over. Dean would look childish to anyone who didn’t know any better. But looking at him for a spare second, Hunter did wonder if he had ever fucked a girl from Ohio, because Dean’s resemblance to the porn producer was uncanny. Dean’s natural flair for dirty talk and ability to work long hours on set day after day did not at all help Hunter’s suspicion. Would it be illegal for him to order a paternity test on an employee?

He shook the thoughts from his head and focused back on the task at hand, the other man in the room.

“Simple contract,” Hunter said. “We get the rights to your porn persona. You can’t shoot for another company while under contract. Accounts on social medias need to be professional and follow guidelines set up by our media team in HR. And required wellness exams on a monthly basis, conducted at random. And videos are always safe sex.”

The man beside Dean smiled, but continued to skim the contract, not wanting to sign it without getting to see the details.

As he waited for the possible new employee to finish reading, Hunter is reminded of the conversation he had with Dean the other day.

_ “Are you sure your friend can cut it?” _

_ Dean nodded enthusiastically, like a happy puppy. “He needs the money to support his family and he’s got a body that if you put him on VHS tapes, people would start buying VHS players in bulk, okay?.” _

_ “You sleep with him?” _

_ “Nah,” Dean waved it off. He was unphased by the question but if Hunter didn’t know Dean as well as he did he would have thought there was a hint of sadness in Dean’s tone. “He’s straight.” _

_ “Straight like me straight or straight like you?” He smirked. He twirled a pen in his hand watching Dean’s blue eyes shine with mirth.  _

_ The younger man, hair short and beard thick, was like a flashback friday picture of Hunter at that moment. His leather jacket was well worn, hiding the muscular physique many of WWE’s viewers wanted to see more of. “Straight like you straight. But honestly, Boss man, I never asked him and as far he knows I’m straight as straight can be too.” He shrugged a shoulder uncommitted. “I’m under the impression he has refused to watch any videos with me in it for the soul purpose of not making our friendship awkward.” _

_ Hunter rolled his eyes, pen still twirling between his fingers. “Okay. So then how do you know he’ll be good at this?” _

_ Dean leaned back now, opening his arms like preacher ready to give his sermon. “You cannot look like him and be bad at sex.”  _

_ “I’ll take your word for it, Ambrose,” Hunter said. “We’ll keep him on trial, shoot a few test runs and some lines, see how he does. Bring him by when he’s free, I’ll have the team put together a contract.” _

_ With a mocking salute, Dean stood and made his way to exit the office leaving Hunter to his thoughts.  _

_ He dropped the pen and put his hands on his head, musing on the new blood coming in. A lot of their talent were originally from other companies. Which wasn’t bad, but it’s nice to have someone you can mold and create to fit the image. And with the spread of social media and the simplicity of uploading on free porn sites, less and less people were ready to sign on the dotted line to be an actual porn star.  _

_ Swearing under his breath, Hunter stood and grabbed his coffee mug. “I forgot to ask for a picture of the guy.” _

Regardless of not seeing the guy beforehand, Hunter was pleasantly content. He had a good look. 

Was it really horrible if Hunter had imagined a junkie to stroll in the door with Dean? 

It was how Dean walked in a few years ago, looking for a new company to work in when the one he had been with for years just wasn’t making any money. He had been sweating, skinny, and fidgety. The bloodshot eyes and the smell was enough to tell Hunter about what was wrong with the guy. Hunter had sent him home that day, told him to clean up, go to rehab and get better. Hunter had paid for Dean’s rehab bills. He’d done it before, no matter if the end result would be the desired one. But when Dean came in months later, Hunter felt pride. Dean was a healthier color and his face had filled out, no longer gaunt with hunger and abuse. Hunter drew up the contract right away.

There was something about dedication.

Dean still had friends in low places, though. Sometimes, Hunter worried that Dean would fall back into doing drugs again if swayed the wrong way. Just like Shawn had. 

But this guy? The guy meticulously reading over the contract for anything that might seem sketchy -this guy was not what Hunter expected when he imagined Dean’s best friend.

Where’d he even meet this guy?

Was this guy actually Dean’s friend?

He was not at all what Hunter was expecting.

But he could see what Dean had meant.

This guy. He had the look.

He could make them a decent profit.

“Do you mind if I take this to my lawyer? I just want to make sure this is all good. No offense.”

The words shocked Hunter. But … it was a nice shock. (And Hunter has actually been shocked before so he’s knows what a nice shock feels like. ...The beautiful image of his wife popped into his head, but he shook that away. Not the right time.)

“No offense taken,” Hunter said. “That’s a first, though. You got a good head on you. Most people just sign and hope for the best.”

“Yeah, well you can never be too careful.”

Hunter nodded and smirked, the perfect picture of corporate badass. At least he hoped. “I can’t let you walk out with that. It can get in the wrong hands and then it’ll be on the news and that’ll cause a riot among the suburban soccer moms who’s teenage boys are caught jerking off. I can send a digital copy to your lawyer. Just leave the info with my secretary out front.”

There were a few handshakes and a smug goofy grin on Dean’s face before the meeting was over and Hunter was alone in his office again. He looked at the clock and sighed. He had enough time to go see Steph before meeting up with Finn to go over the sets for next week and tinker with the new cameras.

_____

 

Stephanie had told Seth that if he wanted to talk to Mustafa he would find the man in the harem room.

Bag slung around his body, Seth exited the elevator on the 2nd floor. It was the part of the renovated porn factory that housed most of the recording rooms. It still looked like a hotel hallway. Deep emerald green and beige carpet. Whitewash walls lined with identical light fixtures between all the white wooden doors.  It was a little weird walking through the hallways of the building and imagining that someone probably came on the carpet the week before. But Seth tried not to focus too long on that.

Seth looked at the room name plates beside each door as if he didn't know what room he was going to. As one of the top stars Seth has probably fucked in all the filming rooms in the building. Multiple times in some. Even some times off camera when the afterglow led to more sex. 

He had a lot of sex.

Seth had a very healthy appetite for It.

He finally got to the end of the hall where the room Mustafa Ali was supposed to be shooting in. The door was wide open and Seth could hear the camera clicking already.

Walking in quietly, Seth stood towards the back, watching the computer screen as the photos being taken appeared as they uploaded to the system immediately. 

The harem room was decorated in rich golds, reds, oranges, and maroon fabrics hung across the ceiling in several directions. Thick persian rugs on the cool floor. The walls were the color of brown clay, but most of it was covered in rich golden tapestries. Pillows and more pillows piled the room, thrown around in a planned chaos. The warm decor was perfect for Mustafa's tan skin.

Mustafa needed new profile pictures on WWE's website. His old ones were a year old when he still had short hair. The man had also gained popularity over the last year since starring in several kink videos with his husband Samoa Joe (That was his porn nane. Real name Joe….? Joe…. Ali? Seth will ask Mustafa). With new found popularity came a better set for the pictures and more pictures overall. Promote the money makers.

Just as Seth came in Mustafa had his back to the camera, pert ass covered in thin pair of beige fabric pants. You could see the outline of his lower body under the camera lights. His arms were over his head so delicately, like he was completely comfortable having his body on display. Seth assumed he probably was. 

The photographer took a few more shots, Mustafa moving to face the camera and give a positively sinful innocent and shy smile. 

“Okay let's get the pants off.”

With a nod, Mustafa slipped the cloth down his legs revealing the entirety of tan smooth skin. He was thin. Would be considered a twink if he was gifted with perfect muscles that made him a slim hunk. The long dark silky hair on his head matched the small patch of trimmed hair on his pubic bone. The rest of his body was smooth and hairless. His cock was flaccid, hanging against his thighs. Mustafa smirked and covered his crotch with his hands, posing for more pictures. 

“Okay, Moose. Gotta get hard. Not good for the business if I have a thousand pictures of you soft.”

Mustafa chuckled. “Give me a sec, Ced,” he said to the camera man while a soft hand started jerking, slow, wrist flicking. “It's hard getting hard when you're used to being in a cage.”

Cedric nodded even though he looked completely uncomfortable. “I'll pretend I know the feeling.”

Softly snickering, Mustafa kept going. Eventually, his free hand rose to his neck and grasped it. It was a light choke, not enough to create any bruises photoshop would have to fix after. The press of the hand to the slender neck immediately made Mustafa gasp, eyes lowered and hazy. His head dipped back allowing more room. 

Seth's eyes, curious and turned on by the sight, traveled down Mustafa's body to watch the hand, still slowly pumping away. But Mustafa was hard now. He looked really beautiful. Arousal looked good on the man. The cameraman snapped a few pictures, most likely seeing what Seth was seeing.

Taking his hands away before he got to deep, Mustafa looked at the camera. His dark eyes were still half-lidded. The camera clicked away as he tried different poses. Eventually, he lowered onto the plush pillows, lounging back, relaxed and hard.

Seth watched Mustafa model like a natural. Twenty minutes maybe passed when Ced called it a day. Mustafa slumped down onto the pillows from where he had been laying prone, legs bent and hands spreading his cheeks apart to show a smooth tight hole- a picture for VIP customers. He sighed relieved, rolling over. He looked at Seth and waved like he wasn't naked and aroused in a harem room.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The fact that Seth was in the room wasn't unusual. He usually watched in on stuff with Stephanie. She always said it helped the creative process to see the people you'll be working with. Which Seth wholeheartedly agreed. Because Seth could write a script for a video about a lonely prince letting his bodyguard service him. Hell Seth would play the bodyguard if given the chance. Mustafa was pretty and they haven't worked together often.

Seth made his way over and flopped on the pillows like a child. He couldn’t help it! Who wouldn’t want to jump into a pile of pillows?

Amused, Mustafa looked at him. “What have I done to have Seth Rollins honor me with his presence?”

“Not to bore you with a bunch of details, but I’m starting a blog about love in the Porn Industry.”

“Okay…,” Mustafa chuckled. “Don’t think you could bore me with that topic. So what can I do for you?”

Seth scratched at his neck idly, thinking of the right way to word his request and not sound weird. “Do you mind sharing your love story with me for the blog? You don’t have to, but it would be really cool since you and Joe are married and in a BDSM thing.”

Mustafa snickered. “BDSM thing.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to word it honestly. My knowledge of the scene is me getting pegged by a domme.”

“Too much info, man,” Cedric sighed near the computer going through the pictures from the shoot. 

“Don’t mind him,” Mustafa rolled his eyes. “Cedric’s just mad he gets no action.”

“Fuck you.”

“Joe would kill you if you tried.”

“Never wanted to try, never will Moose.”

Mustafa looked away from is best friend and focused back on Seth. “Joe is my Dominant and I am his submissive. But he’s also my partner and husband outside of the bedroom.”

Okay. That sounded better than BDSM thing.

“Would you mind if I talked about you guys in my blog?”

“I’m okay with it, but I’ll have to discuss it with Joe.”

“Is that a part of you being his sub?”

“No,” Mustafa gave him a confused look. “That’s a part of a marriage. You make decisions together.”

A flush colored Seth’s face. Geez. Sometimes he was stupid. “I- … I’m sorry. I’m actually really dumb and if I ever say anything stupid or offensive in anyway, punch me.”

Mustafa patted his shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re not the first to say stuff like that. Many people think the Dom/sub dynamics are strictly all day every day. And for some couples they are. But Joe and I are equals for the most part in our everyday lives. It’s just when we’re in the bedroom, I give up my control to him. I put my entire self in his hands and in return he gives me a firm stability I can trust in.

“I don’t know how other people do it,” Mustafa continued. “I just know that we don’t decide anything without talking about it first, it helps keep us mentally sane.”

Seth never had that. Honestly, he’s barely had a functional relationship where he could trust anyone, never mind giving someone else that much control over them. In porn videos it was different. There were a dozen people in the room watching, recording, and assisting. If anything ever went wrong, Seth had those other people there. Like a safety blanket. But just one on one, no one else in the room, give yourself over to someone and allow them to decide what you need and deserve? That was … Seth couldn’t even imagine him doing that. 

It wasn’t a horrible idea. It wasn’t impossible.

But it was kind of foreign to  him.

“How did you guys meet?” Seth asked, getting his notebook from his bag. He quickly scribbled the details down. 

“In the WWE,” Mustafa said, watching Seth write with a small soft smile. “We had a video together when I was still a newbie and we just clicked. He asked me out before we were even out of the showers. We came from different worlds before meeting here. I was a beat cop who had to stop when I got hurt and was sent to desk duty limbo. Joe was a bouncer at a sketchy club.”

Seth smiled. It was sweet to think of the big Samoan man so enthralled by Mustafa Ali, a man who could almost be described as playfully shy and demure in the eyes of a stranger. He definitely wasn’t demure. Reserved, yes. Modest, no. But maybe Joe loved a guy who was a bro in the streets and a freak in the sheets. 

“Did working in porn make it hard for you guys? You give him all of your trust right? Wasn’t it hard to know he was with other people on a physical level?”

Brown eyes went up as the man pondered. “Every relationship has a bit of jealousy, especially when having sex is how you make your living. And I was jealous at first. I did not like the idea of Joe with other men, so he told me if it made me feel better he would talk to Hunter and Steph so he only worked with me. But I knew that would mess with his career.”

“What happened? How did you get over it?”

“He collared me.”

Seth quirked a brow, his pen stopped scribbling and looked at the man still naked beside him. “What does that mean?” Seth has seen collars in bdsm vids. He’s just not really sure how a dog collar would change things.

“Collaring is a sign of ownership. I belong to Joe and only him. It’s a big thing for most people in the scene. Kind of like a wedding ceremony. It signifies commitment. My commitment to my Dom as his boy. And it told me that Joe was extremely serious about our relationship. You don’t just collar someone if you don’t mean it. That would be cruel.”

Seth didn’t really know what to think, making a little star next to the word collar. He was curious. Really curious. What did it feel to have that level of a relationship with someone? Would he ever know for sure? Seth was positive that he would die single. The possibility of getting married -or hell, wearing someone’s collar- was a vague dream.

“Thank you for explaining it to me.”

Mustafa waved his hand. “All good.”

“How does it even work with you guys? Is your sex life like in the videos or is it really different.”

A sly smirk painted Mustafa’s bearded face. “Are you sure this is for your blog?”

Heat crawled over Seth. He started to chuckle nervously. “Yeah I swear.”

“Joking,” Mustafa snorted. “Joe and I do a lot of videos together because we have great chemistry with each other and it shows. At least that’s what Hunter has told us. When it’s just us it’s easier to just slip into our roles at home. Joe is Daddy and I’m his boy. If other people are filming with us, we prepare for it mentally. I get into a certain headspace that I want to make Joe proud and happy, so I do my best. And at the end of the day, I go home to him and vice-versa. He’s my dom and my husband.”

Mustafa stretched, like a kitten, back arched up over the pillows. Then he stood, no longer hard and a little cold from the AC pumping into the building. “We’re as monogamous as two porn stars can be. And at home we are a boring married couple who happens to have a Saint Andrew’s cross in our playroom.”

Seth stood too, shoving his notebook away and tucking the pen behind his ear. “Thanks again. Let me know if Joe is okay with this. I can change names and stuff too if you want.”

Mustafa grabbed the pants from the floor and put them on. “Yeah, man. I’ll let you know. Take my number and text me so I have your number and I’ll let you know later tonight.”

He watched as Mustafa walked over to Cedric, still going through the pictures, picking the top 20 for the media crew to pick from.

With enough information, Seth made his way out, walking back down the hotel hallway.

_________

 

Late that night, Seth was rewatching Game of Thrones, a bowl of ice cream on the blanket piled on his crossed legs, when his phone buzzed beside him.

**Mustafa:** _Joe’s okay with our story in the blog. He says just don’t make us look bad or he’ll fuck you until you cry next time you guys shoot together._

Seth rolled his eyes, snickering. He tapped away on the phone, sending a reply. 

_ Tell him he shouldn’t threaten me with a good time.  _

_ Thank you, again. I’ll send you the link when it gets published. _

He didn’t get a reply but he had a feeling Mustafa and Joe were giving it the kind of smirk that made Seth feel horny and lonely.

After he finished the episode and the ice cream was a melted bowl of soup, Seth grabbed his laptop and opened his blog. He had posted the first section today after getting the final okay from Stephanie and Hunter to go ahead and start the blog. They even promoted it on the website with a banner advertisement. It had made Seth flush with pride.

The hits had been rolling in earlier. The rush Seth got from positive feedback was better than sex. And Seth loved a good rimming.

When he came home from work, Seth had gotten started on the draft for next week’s blog post. He had been so inspired after his talk with Mustafa that he rushed to write. He got side tracked several time looking up information on collars and other random things that looked interesting in the BDSM section of wikipedia. He knew he could just ask his coworker about the BDSM stuff that peaked his curiosity. Hell his mentor was an on screen domme. Maybe she was at home too. The thought made him cringe though. Something about Hunter being a sub made him feel wrong.

Seth reread what he wrote, making edits as he came across the need.

_ Hello, your friendly neighborhood porn star here again. _

_ Last week I let you guys into the world of WWE. I even hinted as to my non-existent love life. But before I get to the horror stories of my failed relationships and the stigma of being a porn star, I want to give you guys a little good. _

_ Not every person in porn was as unlucky as I was in love. Many are. But there were the select few in this world that found love in this world while a cock slapped against their face. Meet the owners of WWE. Stephanie and Hunter. _

_ Stephanie and Hunter were both new to the industry when they met at a producer’s party. She says she could still see the handsome young man Hunter was back then, but it wasn’t his looks that attracted her. It was his heart. Because that night, when she saw him for the first time, he was nursing his best friend through a bad trip. She decided to help, brought over plenty of water to keep the other man hydrated. Steph had seen plenty of people on drugs in her life. She told me it was the perk of being a rich girl growing up. Any responsible adult had probably been high often enough for a young woman to know the basic steps of care. _

_ The next time they met was a few months later in a shoot. It had been sparks and smiles from the moment they laid eyes on one another. At the time, they were each in a relationship. But it was no time at all until they started dating. Fast forward and it's been about 20 years of marital bliss. Now they aren't perfect, of course. But they're almost role models for us WWE stars. _

_ To not only be married for so long in this day and age, but also be well known porn stars, own their own company, keep their company as safe and sane as they do… Stephanie and Hunter were soulmates. _

_ On the other side of the camera, you have couple just starting the married life. Many of you know them because they have so many videos together with WWE. But maybe you didn’t know that they have been married for 2 years and they’ve been in a committed D/S relationship for 5. Mustafa Ali and Samoa Joe. _

_ Joe and Mustafa are the unlikely couple. Former thug kid and former beat cop. One was savagely brutish, the other a huge heart. One probably a secret teddy bear, the other an actual teddy bear. (On a side note, Joe told me not to make him look bad or else. So, I decided telling the world he is an adorable teddy bear is a good idea) _

_ But they met in the WWE when Mustafa was just a newbie. (I’ll include the link to that video at the bottom of the today’s update for my gay porn fans.) And the chemistry they share on screen was so real from the very beginning that Joe asked Mustafa out right after they finished the video. Talk about romantic. Well, for porn anyway.  _

_ And somehow their trust and deep relationship as Dom and Sub helped ward off the typical tensions of loving a pornstar while also being a pornstar. It wasn’t easy, though. No relationship ever is, but Mustafa and Joe discuss everything. It’s a part of their sex life and their everyday lives. And at the end of the day, no matter who fucked who on film, Mustafa and Daddy Joe go home to each other and live a boring married life where they complain about the mortgage and fight over who washes the dishes that night.  _

_ So obviously, there is hope for us single and ready to mingle pornstars of the world. The couples above and the others I’ve met in WWE are proof of that. There are such things as porn soulmates where you just make great videos together. And there are just straight up soulmates. _

_ And honestly, reader, I’m not sure I believe in soulmates after all my failed attempts at love. But I have seen couples who beyond a doubt belong together.  _

_ To continue on this sad bitch road I’ve taken just now, talking to Mustafa about BDSM relationship stuff (because I honestly am not in the scene and have no clue how any of it works) has me wondering. Would I ever find that sort of bond with anyone? Do I have a soulmate out there that will accept all my faults and still give me their absolute trust and devotion?  _

_ Or was I forever going to just date scumbags who can’t see beyond my high body count? Was I fated to go on dates with guys who fetishize me and my coworkers as just sex slaves and dolls? Was I just going to keep going down this line until I give up and end up marrying my best friend Finn Balor? No offense, babe. (We’ll talk more about Finn another day.) _

_ I hate being that person to say “I’ll just have to wait and see” but I will. I have the power to make people cum to my image, but I can’t see into the future. _

_ On a different note there is one person I like…. _

_ But that’s for another time. _

_ Now go ahead, reader. Go watch Joe fuck the air out of Mustafa in the link below. _

_ Xoxo Seth Rollins. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom drop is a real thing and Seth finally talks about his not at all obvious crush.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Discussion of Top Drop/ Dom Drop, Aftercare, Light BDSM dynamics, one toy, threesome, gaping, cumshot, size kink

In a sweet little home, perfect for a happy young married couple to start their life as husband and husband, lived two men. A daddy and a Mustafa, pornstars (and special guest mentions in popular blog by Seth Rollins). Men who loved each other especially when the screams of pleasure mixed with delicious pain.

But sometimes, life was alot to handle.

Joe sighed, the soft feeling of lips on his neck sent pleasant little sparks of bliss through the rest of his body. The brush of short hard facial hair scratched his chest as the lips moved lower. And while a wet tongue left a trail of saliva, getting hit by the ac just right to make a nipple harden, two hands kneaded and pressed into his hips. Feather like wisps of long dark hair tickled his body as the man above him moved around slowly. Gracefully.

Joe was in heaven. This man always knew the right way to touch him.

He needed this.

And Mustafa knew that.

That’s why he was taking care of his husband. His dom. His daddy. Because Joe had an exhausting scene at work earlier when he did a shoot with ECW videos. He had to get into a really harsh dom headspace. He had gone hard on the sub in the video. It wasn’t the first time Joe had done those types of videos, of course. He often helped out their sister company with some scenes. He just …

The come down from that headspace was so bad. He was always consumed with thoughts of how far he had gone and how he had hurt someone and liked it. He worried and over thought.

It wasn’t something he went through after every scene or even after every hardcore scene. But today he did. And today he needed his husband- his boy, to anchor him.

Mustafa did it gladly.

Mustafa always wanted to take care of his daddy.

Of course, it’s a weird concept for some that a sub would take care of their dom like this when Daddies should be caring for their babies. Some doms didn't like their subs taking charge like this. But Mustafa loved showing love for his Daddy. Loved making his Daddy sigh happily. Loved showing his Daddy that everything was okay. That he didn’t do anything wrong. That he took care of his subs exactly the way it was negotiated and exactly the way the subs needed.

And Mustafa understood that sometimes the caretaker needed some care too. And Joe knew this wasn't part of a scene. That letting Mustafa take over the aftercare wasn't going to disrupt their dynamic.

Mustafa stopped his hands from massaging the thick thighs around his hips and looked down at Joe’s face. He saw the glassy eyes and parted lips. He knew that being a Daddy wasn't easy. He knew that his husband was in a tough mental space. It had been a few hours since the shoot at ECW when Mustafa had come home from grocery shopping and found Joe in bed awake. Mustafa wanted to take Joe in his arms and make everything all better. 

“I love you, Joe,” Mustafa whispered. He pressed a kiss down on the center of Joe’s chest, tenderly holding it there for a second. “You are such a good, Daddy. You always know how to treat me. You are always so careful, always checking in with me.” Another kiss as he locked eyes with the man he was praising. “My wonderful Daddy takes care of all his playmates. That’s why people love you so much, Daddy. They ask to work with you. Because you make them feel so good and safe.”

Joe closed his eyes, swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thank you, baby.”

Mustafa grinned beautifully and it made Joe’s heart skip a beat. He lifted his hands up and took Mustafa’s face, bringing it to him and kissed his husband delicately. They moved their lips slow and soft until Mustafa could feel Joe relax fully against their bed. 

“That’s it,” Mustafa smiled. He lowered against the large body under him and rested his chin on Joe’s chest, looking up at the other man’s face. “That’s it Joe. Relax. You need to relax after a scene.”

Joe groaned, a smirk playing on his lips. He ran his hands across Mustafa’s shoulders, back and forth, soothingly. The contact was more for himself than for his boy, but Mustafa enjoyed the feel of calloused hands on his bare skin.

“I didn’t mean to worry you, Mustafa,” Joe said. The sound vibrated through Mustafa. The smaller man left another kiss on his chest then cuddled closer, wrapping his arms tighter around that full body he adored so much. “I’m okay. Thank you.”

“We’re in this together, Joe,” Mustafa mumbled, turning his head so his ear pressed to the heart beat. “When you hurt, I hurt, right?”

Joe didn’t verbally answer him, just scratched his nails over his husband’s shoulders faintly, not even hard enough to make red marks on the tan skin. Then he placed a hand securely on the back of Mustafa’s neck. He didn’t have to say anything at that moment, anyway. Because what Mustafa had just said was part of their wedding vows. It’s what Joe had said to Mustafa in front of their families and friends a few years ago. 

_ When you smile, I smile. When you hurt, I hurt. When you love, I love. And when you need, I’ll give. _

They laid together like that for a few silent minutes, just feeling eachother breathe. The sound of the slow sensual R&B that Mustafa had put on lulled them further into comfort.

After about an hour or so of borderline napping, Mustafa lifted himself up with a moaning sigh, straddling Joe’s hips.. “Okay. I’m not done caring for you yet. We’re gonna stay in tonight like the old married couple we are and we’re going to eat, then play some video games. Then later I think we both deserve a bubble bath. Sound good?”

Joe laughed, a deep sound that tumbled out of him. His eyes squinted with mirth and that dimple Mustafa specifically claimed as his property dented Joe’s cheek. He pulled Mustafa’s arm toward him until he was hovering over him. He leaned up and pecked Mustafa’s smiling lips a few times before letting go and sitting up, enjoying the feel of the much smaller man in his lap. His rightful place, of course.

“I thought I was the Daddy here,” Joe teased. He slid his hands down Mustafa’s sides to those perfect hips. Mustafa was toned, but his body was tiny compared to Joe. The feeling of being able to hold Mustafa by the hips easily always surged the protective instinct in Joe. 

Mustafa snickered. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s shoulders and curled his fingers in the dark short curls. “You are, Daddy. But let your boy take of you tonight.”

A growl formed in Joe’s chest. He felt very happy right now. His mind was clearing from the awful thoughts he had earlier. His body was still physically spent though. So he was glad that his husband just wanted a quiet night together. And no scene. Just food and trying to one up each other at video games.

He was so lucky to have found this beautiful boy.

Mustafa suddenly pulled away, cheeky grin on his face making him look playful. He untangled himself from Joe’s arms and legs and laughed excitedly as he started to run out of the room. “Last one down washes the dishes!”

Joe snorted, shaking his head. “At least put some clothes on, you brat.”

Mustafa popped his head back in and stuck his tongue out before scrambling away, Joe following after him. 

He was in heaven.

___________

 

_ Okay Readers, _

_ I think it’s time to tell you about my work crush. _

_ I mean I'm not obvious. I like him but I'm not in his face begging for him to cum on my chest, you know? Though that would be really nice.  _

_ I've never slept with him, video or otherwise. But guys I am dreading the day. It's the “don't meet your heros” thing. But in this case it’s don't meet your super hot coworker because you'll probably be disappointed. Except… Maybe I won't? _

_ It’s ridiculous finding love in this industry for a huge amount of understandable reasons. So when you do kind of sort of maybe like someone, you try not to push your luck. Hopefully you have some chemistry. Maybe you find something in common. But the thing is, I haven’t even talked to the guy. _

_ At all. _

_ We have worked together for a little more than a year and I have never talked to him. _

_ He’s fucked Finn on camera. I’ve watched some of his scenes with Hunter and Steph. But I have yet to say a damn word to him, except a simple Hi. _

_ He never responds back if I do say hi, so I lose my nerve about actually saying anything more than a greeting.  _

_ But I guess that is part of his charm dear readers. He is intense and broody. A certified asshole. Why do I always like assholes (no pun intended)? _

_ Dark long hair, broad chest, crystal blue eyes and a deep growl that sends me straight to a cold shower. _

_ Readers if you’re an avid consumer of WWE gay videos, you know who I’m talking about. So I won’t mention any names. Not yet anyways. Just in case he’s reading. _

_ Not sure what I should do, guys. Do I risk it all and go for it? Do I let him come to me? Do I forget about it? I mean, it’s been more than a year that we’ve been in the same company. You’d think that if he had found me appealing he would have made a move, right? _

_ This man is a masterpiece. A work of art.  And I want to own it. I want to look at him all day and see the finer details even HD recording equipment can’t catch.  _

_ But like I said. It’s a work crush. No one knows about it except Finn, who brings it up all the time, at the worst moments, that jerk. _

_ It’s torture to watch him at work. I start hoping he looks up and sees me staring and stares right back. I hope he invites me into the scene with him. Invites me out for coffee later. _

_ Today was no different. _

_ Today I went with Stephanie to check on a scene that is part of our  _ Big and Tall  _ videos. Of course, the man of my dreams fits in that category.  _

_ It was a hot shoot. It made me bite my lip. I’m pretty sure I looked horny and desperate. Next to my boss, of course. But it’s okay, she’s seen me at my best and my worst before. And that was just in a femdom video with her as my Mistress. _

_ But let me tell you about the video with my crush, who will be known as Broody Pants from now on. The video didn’t have a complex story. Which let’s be honest here, most pornos do not. It was 3 guys hooking up in a basic hotel room setting. Two doms, one sub. A basic vid with bdsm themes. For the casual kinky gay porn viewers. _

_ Oh right! Broody Pants only does gay scenes. I actually think he is gay. Which is so unusual in this line of work, lately. Almost all of us dabble in all genders. But not him. Though, I would be bold faced lying if I haven’t imagined him with a woman. I also don’t think he bottoms. I wonder if I could somehow work that into a scene with me and him. I’m getting off track, my bad. _

_ The scene was hot as hell. I wanted to join in. I could feel my body craving it. _

_ Get a cold shower ready lovely readers. _

_ The scene starts off like they all do. _

_ Hot and heavy kissing and the obvious taste of dominance and submission…. _

 

_ _______ _

 

Two large men devoured a much smaller man’s body with hungry open mouth kisses. They were standing at the foot of the bed and Dolph Ziggler stood between the two behemoths. His head dipped back, letting blonde curls fly wherever they wanted to land, a messy halo around a not so saintly face. Braun Strowman stood behind him, sucking on his neck, leaving him with a bit of beard burn beneath a large red hickey. Drew McIntyre was running his hands down Dolph’s body, thick fingers pressing and smoothing over hard toned abs and trim hips. His tongue worked on perky nipples.

Dolph’s eyes fluttered closed as they bent over him, heating his skin with their breath and saliva.

He felt like a God with two warrior men lavishing attention on him like this. At least that’s the attitude he gave off, confidence in spades. This of course was going to change very soon. Because Dolph was not a God letting his warriors lavish him. No, he was a sub getting used by two hungry doms.

The two large men pulled away. They gave Dolph a predatory looks that would send anyone hiding, but he had worked with them so often that he knew those narrowed eyes and devilish smirks were a sign that his ass would need a few days to recuperate. 

He was pushed down with heavy hands until he was on his knees and two large cocks were placed in his face. Dolph had been graced with a big mouth. Both for talking and for sex, whether he was eating out or sucking in. But even Braun was a force to be reckoned with.

“Be a good boy and suck us off,” Braun rumbled, a hand tweaking his own nipple. “Show us what a good bitch you are and we’ll give you a prize.”

Braun did like being in control with bratty bottom boys like Dolph. He could complain, but Braun was Braun. Drew also liked to control the scene, but he wasn’t so ...bold with it. He was a calm dom, easily taking the quiet but fierce role while Braun was verbal and commanding. 

Dolph wrapped his fists around the 2 fat cocks, tight around the base nestled against trimmed pubic hair. Slowly, he pumped before turning to Drew and kissing the tip of the uncut cock. He pulled the foreskin back, revealing a pink head just begging for attention. And so Dolph gave him that attention, taking it in his mouth while his hand worked the other man until he was hard as a pipe. Then he switched and gave Braun the same treatment, opening his mouth wider to get him all in.

Saliva soaked Dolph’s chin and his mouth made obscene slurping sounds that made Drew smirk. They were like that for a while until they got the cue from the director to change position. But Drew would have Dolph suck him off for longer if he could. Dolph’s mouth was so gifted. 

Braun grabbed Dolph up, hooking him under the armpits and tossed him back onto the bed. Dolph splayed out on the cheap comforter, legs falling open. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but Drew and Baron could fix that.

The huge monster of a man crawled onto the bed with Dolph and nested his face between the tan muscular legs. He took Dolph in his mouth, slobbering all over him, hands running up and down Drew’s thighs. 

Drew laid down beside Dolph and sucked a perky nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth on the nub just slightly before moving his mouth away. A hot trail of kisses went up Dolph’s panting body. Finally, Drew took Dolph’s jaw in his strong hand and held him still as his tongue ravaged the blonde’s loud mouth. Dolph welcomed the kiss with excitement, a grateful whine sounding from his throat. He put his hands in Drew’s hair, making a mess of the long dark locks. But he felt so good. Drew kissing life into him as Braun sucked his soul out with a sloppy blowjob. The Scot didn’t mind subs touching him like Dolph was, especially in a casual scene. If this had been a real scene, Drew would have punished the handsy sub with a spanking already.

Eventually, Braun’s mouth left Dolph’s cock and went to his ass. He spread his cheeks apart with his large meaty hands. Dolph pulled away from Drew’s fervent kiss and sighed happily when Braun’s tongue poked and lapped at his hole. 

Dolph wiggled his hips, urging Braun for more, enjoying the way Braun had him glistening wet and twitching so easily. The feelings only intensified as Braun slipped a thick finger in. Dolph bit his lip and groaned. He’s had toys up his ass smaller than Braun’s finger.

Meanwhile, Drew as gotten some lube and coated his hand. Then he took Dolph’s cock and pumped it, slow and teasing. He had worked with Dolph a few times and this always made the much smaller man groan and melt into a ball of putty. Slow and teasing drove the blonde sub into a wild mess. Dolph bit off a desperate cry. His hands trembled at his tugged at his own hair, anchoring himself.

Before a cue could be given from across the room, Drew and Braun switched places. But instead of Braun going to jerk Dolph off, he knelt near his head and tapped Dolph’s lips with his cock. Dolph grinned. “Yes, please, sir.” He opened his mouth wide, accepting the huge erection like a frat boy ingested beer at a party.

Drew grunted as he slipped 2 lubed fingers into Dolph’s hole slowly, feeling the heat tighten around him. He took them out slower than he had put them in and leaned his head forward letting his tongue fill in some of the space he had just left open. The hot wet muscle speared Dolph a few times before the fingers returned. But Drew continued to eat him out as his fingers worked to open the pink pucker.

A series of muffled moans vibrated around Braun’s girth. Dolph felt like a mess. His nerves were tingling all over his body. He took labored breaths through his nose as he tried to take all of Braun, swallowing down as far as he could go. He couldn’t fit much in his mouth, but it still had Braun softly grumbling pleased curses above him. His thick fingers brushed Dolph’s hair out of the way so the camera can get a good look at the chiseled jaw and half-lidded eyes of that tan handsome face. 

“So fucking pretty sucking me off, boy,” Braun rattled off. Dolph sucked harder in response. The way his cheeks hollowed had Braun tip his head back and groan low like an animal. Drew could swear he felt the bed shake with the noise. It made Drew’s erection throb.

Braun pulled out of  Dolph’s mouth and the blonde smiled up at the monster of a man. His fist flicked languidly at the erection above him, but he looked down at the man between his legs, admiring the handsome features completely concentrating on loosening him up. Drew admired his work with a smirk. He spit on the glistening flexing hole before diving back in.

When Drew finally pulled away, he backed off completely, moving off to the side of the room where they had put a rope and a small dildo.

Drew tossed the rope to Braun. The big man grinned wickedly. He easily flipped Dolph over so he was face down on the mattress. Dolph shivered in anticipation. Braun teased the thick rope against his heated skin before he grabbed Dolph’s arms with force. Braun pulled the wrists together, making sure it wasn’t too tight and that Dolph would have room to flex his shoulders. The rope wrapped around Dolph’s wrists several times before Braun tied it tight and securely, a trait that came with experience. 

Dolph moaned into the mattress when he felt Drew spread his legs open wide. He took deep breaths knowing what was coming next, turning his head to the side he looked up at Braun sitting beside him, who was watching Drew. Dolph still jumped a little when the lube coated dildo nudged at his saliva slicked hole. 

It pushed in so very slowly. The dildo was small but it stretched him open more than the fingers and tongues had. Just the tip of the toy worked in and out of him for a few minutes. Braun rubbed soothing circles over his stretched shoulder, giving little slips of praise.

The dildo was pushed in deeper and deeper. And when Dolph was starting to find comfort in the tiny stretch it gave him, the toy was ripped out of him and tossed the side.

“Look at that,” Drew smirked. “A cute little hole.”

Dolph felt the bed move as Braun stood.

The giant man rounded the side of the bed and took a look at Dolph’s open hole. He slipped his thumb in and wiggled it around. Dolph clenched around the digit out of reflex, moaning.

“It won’t be little for too long,” Braun rumbled. He grabbed a condom from the table off camera and slipped it on.

Braun moved back onto the bed and pulled Dolph up by the hips so his curvy ass was in the air. Dolph’s blood rushed in his ears and he whined softly, waiting to be used.

“Do you want my cock, boy?” Braun rumbled, tapping his huge cock on Dolph’s ass cheek. He admired the way the hole shined in the light, round and coated in lube, loose from tedious stretching, visible as Dolph’s legs were stretched wide.

Drew rounded the smaller man, kneeling on the bed before his face. He nudged his cock against Dolph’s lips. “What about mine?” He smirked. 

Dolph’s eyes rolled back and he groaned. “Yes. I want both. Please!”

Braun smacked a sharp hand against the plush bottom. “What a good boy, let me reward you.” Braun pushed in slow, feeling the stretch around his girth. Braun was a big boy, and even though Dolph had been fingered and toyed with, he was still a tight squeeze. 

Dolph’s arms struggled against the ropes biting into his skin. His mouth hung open at the feeling of being so full. “Thank you, sir.”

His long silky blond hair was gripped in Drew’s hand and pulled up harshly. Dolph’s glassy eyes looked up at the big Scottish man. “What do you want from me, pretty boy?”

 He gulped. “Sir, please I want your cock in my mouth.”

Drew’s eyes narrowed and his smirk turned into a growl. He leaned forward, slipping into Dolph’s open and waiting mouth, grunting at the wet heat he had been in earlier.

Both large men took advantage of the smaller body, practically splitting Dolph apart, body twisted to serve both doms. The large cock pushed and pulled in Dolph creating these obscene wet sounds. And the way Drew held his head close, making him deep throat, added gagging to the sex filled room. Tears leaked out of Dolph’s eyes. A deep coil of heat wrapped around Dolph and his moaning and whimpering increased.

“Not yet,” Drew warned. He swiped loose strands of blonde out of Dolph’s face so the camera could see him better and joined both big hands together at the top of his head, gripping the hair almost tight enough to actually hurt. The cock slipped from Dolph’s lips and he looked up with big round eyes, panting. Drew leaned in and spit in Dolph’s mouth, then lined his cock back up with the abused lips. “That’s it. Just like that.”

Another minute passed, Dolph started breathing deep to comfort the ache in his ass. Then they knew it was time to change positions. Braun hooked a hand on Dolph’s restrained arms resting at the curve of his back and pulled them back. Dolph sat up onto Braun’s lap, straddling the legs, thick cock still buried deep in him. “Oh, fuck,” he panted. “Thank you, thank you.”

Braun bounced the smaller body on his lap, guiding it with the rough hold he had on this muscular hips. Drew stood on the bed and grabbed Dolph’s square jaw, holding it still as he fucked the drooling mouth, hard. Dolph looked wrecked. 

And he felt so good.

Usually Dolph wasn’t a big fan of gaping and being used this rough, but Braun and Drew sure knew how to push his buttons.

When Drew moved back, leaving his mouth empty, jaw aching as it closed, Dolph looked up, eyes unfocused. He saw Drew step off the bed before he felt Braun pull out. Braun pushed him forward gently, making Dolph fall onto the mattress, his body trembling and feeling very empty. Braun spread his cheeks apart for a good look at his work.The camera zoomed in at his pulsing hole, showing how open he was feeling.

Braun rubbed a hand up and down Dolph’s leg. “Look at you. What a good boy, taking me like that. I think you deserve a prize.”

Dolph was flipped over onto his side so he wouldn’t lay on his arms. Braun took the condom off and put the large cock head to Dolph’s lips.

“Clean me up and then I’ll give you my load. Do you want that, boy?”

Dolph nodded. He shimmied over as best he could and wrapped his lips around the cock that had just been in his ass. And he bobbed his head up and down in short movements before pulling off and licking the girth clean.

A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Drew’s hand on his leg, petting him softly. He looked down toward the end of the bed where his ass lay and found Drew standing there, rubbing lube onto a freshly put condom. Braun popped his cock back in Dolph’s mouth just as Drew pushed in his gaping hole. Dolph’s eyes fluttered closed. A long low whimper left him, vibrating around Braun’s cock. Drew bent one of Dolph’s legs up against the defined abs, giving himself more room to fuck.

Braun quickly pulled out, and jerked himself off quickly, furiously, muttering deep rumbling words like “fuck yeah.” Hot cum shot at Dolph’s face, sticking to his hair and cheek. Braun continued to groan as he sat back and watched Drew fuck Dolph.

Dolph saw the director signal again, and Drew slipped out of him then pulled Dolph back across the bed until his wobbly legs were planted on the floor and his body bent over the soiled comforter. Instantly, Drew was back in him, but with a force. Slamming in with speed. Every thrust jarred Dolph. Sent him forward with it’s force. It wasn’t particularly pleasurable, Dolph enjoyed fast, but the force was alot to take. It looked good on camera, though, so Dolph gave off a few deep moans. It didn’t feel bad, it felt good really. But it was so intense.

He must have started to soften, because Braun slipped around to the side with no camera and reached under, grabbing Dolph’s average sized cock and jerked it, quick, flexing and gripping his finger every so often. It got Dolph back up, leveling out the feelings of brute force behind him.

Finally, Drew pulled out and ripped the condom off.

Dolph was repositioned on the floor, kneeling, with his eyes wide and mouth open, waiting for Drew’s cum to join Braun’s on his face. 

Drew’s hand threaded through Dolph’s hair, tilting his head back just a little before he came in spurts on the broad jaw and cheek. Drew smeared the cum on Dolph’s face with the head of his cock.

“Thank you, sirs,” he simpered.

Then the camera cut off. The crew started to clean up.

Dolph let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, relieved that the scene was over. Now he could cum, go shower, swallow a few advil, and take a nap.

Braun knelt down and untied Dolph’s arms with ease as Drew went to grab a damp towel. Dolph sighed as his arms came loose, he moved them around trying to stretch them, rolling his shoulders. He took the offered towel from Drew and wiped the sticky fluid from his face as best he could. Braun rubbed his hand over Dolph’s back, giving him a caring touch after a hard fuck.

“Need help with that?” Drew said, smirking, nodding down at Dolph’s half-hard arousal.

Dolph rolled his eyes. “Nah, I got it, I’ll just work it out in the shower.”

The two guys helped Dolph to his feet, but he held onto their arms for a few seconds to gain his balance back. “Geez you guys could have been a little gentler with me,” he joked. “Now I can’t walk” He tucked his face against Braun’s chest, sighing when the big man kissed the top of his head.

Braun, still in post orgasmic bliss, laughed. He swooped and picked Dolph up bridal style, ignoring the yelp, and walking him to the on scene bathroom. “Don’t act like you weren’t enjoying it.”

“My ass is torn in two, man,” Dolph complained, smiling nonetheless. “I’m going to have to ice it tomorrow.”

Drew shook his head as Braun laughed again, all three men going to get themselves cleaned up.

As the Scot moved to grab a robe from an assistant, he nodded his head to his boss Stephanie. He ignored everyone else, though he did take note of Seth Rollins being there.

Very beautiful Seth, who darted his tongue out to lick bite reddened lips and Drew walked by.

Drew smirked and went to shower, helping Braun bring Dolph down after the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Short chapter. The next one will be longer promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
